M1866
The Winchester M1866 (Model 1866) is a Sniper Rifle released during the 11-3-2010 Time Release. Overview The M1866 is the first lever-action sniper rifle introduced in Combat Arms. Its statistics are similar to the Dragunov SVDS in terms of damage but with a significantly higher rate of fire and near perfect accuracy. Although it does have the potential to one-hit kill players with light/recon vest, and in extremely unlikely cases medium vesters, It cannot kill those wearing vests with increased protection (e.g. Heavy Vests). Its high rate of fire and near perfect accuracy make up for it, although the lever-action might throw off one's aim. Its scope magnification is slightly less than that of the standard sniper scope found on rifles like the L96A1 and the SR25. Its cross-hair on the scope is a plus sign in the middle with a small red dot as the reticle. It has a very fast reload, on par with the M4 Super 90. Despite having a higher Rate of Fire over the Dragunov SVD, every time the player fires it they will have to rechamber a bullet. It was sold again for permanent as part of the Best of 2011 Sale for 22,425 NX. Trivia *This is the 2nd oldest existing gun (in real life) released in Combat Arms. The oldest is the Double Barrel. *This is the first gun to be featured on Combat Arms from the "Old West", though the Cowboy Hat may technically be the first item. *This weapon has the second fastest fire rate out of all the sniper rifles. The sniper rifle with the fastest fire rate is the E 57 Musket, which can be obtained through the Gun Emporium. *The M1866 was the first NX Standard weapon to be available for permanent duration for a limited time. It was available as a Permanent item until November 16 at 11:59 pm PST. **Now, all NX Standard weapons follow this precedence. *It is currently the only gun with the lever-action firing mode in the game. *In reality, lever action is an outdated design and is hardly found in modern weapons. *This gun boast a very quick draw speed on par with the Double Barrel series. *It has a special scope, which appears to be the same as the scope on the AUG A1 Black, but with a different reticle. *This gun has a gold plated scheme, though it has no original variant. This suggests that Nexon may release an GP version of this gun. *This gun has the most ammo out of all non semi-auto sniper rifles tying with the MSR. *Despite the fact that there's barely any damage drop off, at a certain distance, the shots from this rifle stop registering or rather they don't reach. (i.e. shooting in between the bridge's guardrail, from alpha spawn, behind the boulder nearest the back of the train to the boulder furthest from the left of the train in bravo spawn.) *During the Return of the Perms Sale, it was available for 23,920 NX permanent duration. Media thumb|300px|right Header m1866.gif M1866 Permant Sale.jpg Main m1866.jpg Engine 2010-11-04 18-27-37-28.jpg Combat-Arms 228.jpg Engine 2010-11-04 18-39-20-10.jpg Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Weapon Category:Primary Category:Weapons Without Variants Category:Perm Removed Category:NX Standard Sniper Rifle Category:NX Standard Weapon Category:Historic Weapon Category:Permanent